


Tempted

by rebelcinderella



Series: Tempted [1]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Romance, F/M, Interracial Romance, Lawyers, New York City, Slow Romance, Stockbrockers, Taller Woman Shorter Man, cuteness, dinner for two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelcinderella/pseuds/rebelcinderella
Summary: Stu shoots his shot and Jessica pretends not to like it. Set during/just after S6E4: Turn.





	Tempted

“I don’t share dinner staring down the barrel of a shotgun.”

Her words from earlier echoed in her ears, almost taunting her for agreeing to the dinner that was clearly a very bad idea. 

Stu was standing at her door, looking more dapper than he had business to in his navy three piece suit (Jessica was sure that, even if she couldn’t see them, he had his usual suspenders on too), with a smile on his face. His smile wasn’t his usual cocky smirk,no, this one was admiration and attraction and nerves. She almost wished he would make a clever comment so she could pretend this was all business. Almost.

“You look amazing” he muttered, clearly disbelieving that she had agreed to go out with him. They both knew it wasn’t so much acquiescence on her part as it was responding to his challenge and laying down a gauntlet of her own. Any relationship they embarked on would be fun and fiery, that was for sure. Neither of them were ready to think too hard about that possibility.

Stu was having a hard time trying not to stare at the statuesque vision before him. Her luxurious hair fell well past her shoulders, her supple lips were coated in a rich plum and the deep red of her dress clung classily to her curves. Her eyes, which he secretly thought were her best feature, were lovingly lined with kohl and Stu congratulated himself on being brave enough to voice the thought which had been itching his mind since she walked into his office. 

Jessica smiled, brushing her hand over his arm in response to his compliment. She tried to ignore the quiver that she felt pass through him, and even harder to ignore the one that went through her in response. He was merely in the throes of puppy love, and she’d do well to remember that before she got carried away by his starry eyed expression. 

“Shall we?” he asked, holding his arm out for her. 

“We shall.” She hooked her arm in his, ignoring the quick comfort that the gesture provided as he smiled up at her and they headed into the night.

The restaurant, Purcello’s, managed to be classy yet unassuming. Jessica liked the choice on sight: elegant enough to know he took tonight seriously, but not so exclusive that she felt he was interested in the idea of her and not her herself. 

Unbeknownst to her, Stu watched Jessica’s reaction as she took in the pale green walls, the delicate chandeliers and the semi secluded table they were led to. Tonight was about getting to know the woman, not the attorney. He only hoped she let him in.

“So” he said, his brash voice softened suitably in the romantic atmosphere.  
“Big time attorney in the most competitive city in the world. That’s seriously impressive.”

Jessica thanked him, feeling comfortable with the shop talk Stu provided as opening conversation. She wasn’t lucky for long.

“But I want to know about you. Who are you when you take off your armour?”

Jessica stared at the man across the table as if she had no idea how they had got to this secluded setting. Who was this tornado of a human being who took her firm’s offer of a lease and proceeded to knock down her defences as though they were made of straw? 

He stared right back at her, a deep promise flickering in his soulful eyes. Let me in, I won’t hurt you. 

And so Jessica began to speak. 

***  
Hours later, Stu stood in the middle of her living room as Jessica took her time closing the door, furiously trying to gather the maelstrom of thoughts in her head. It was nice to be recognised as a woman first, with interests, with desires and needs, rather than the calculating shark her job demanded she be. She loved the win; had fought very hard for it, but it didn’t keep her warm at night. Nothing had, since Jeff left had her. She wanted this, whatever it was, but she was hesitant to let that show. Not without a fight first. 

“So...am I as charming as I apparently think I am?” His face held its characteristic smirk, but a note of sincerity rang through the question.

Jessica smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Very first Suits fanfic and very first one shot.


End file.
